


Snow Angels

by lost_in_thyme_and_spacebars



Category: Shaun of the Dead
Genre: Christmas Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Snow Angels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-04
Updated: 2015-01-04
Packaged: 2018-03-05 08:00:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3112169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lost_in_thyme_and_spacebars/pseuds/lost_in_thyme_and_spacebars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the tumblr 'Cornetto Advent Calendar 2014'. First Christmas after Z-Day. Complete and utter fluff of a festive kind involving a zombie and lots of snow.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snow Angels

‘Shaun! You’re going to freeze to death out there in a minute. You’ll have to stay with Ed and then where will I be?’

‘Come outside, you gotta see this!’

Liz sighed, placing the mugs of hot chocolate back onto the counter and peeking out through the window. Shaun caught sight of her and waved excitedly, arms wind-milling through the air. A stream of curses followed as he clutched his hands to his chest. Obviously he’d been standing a bit too close to the shed.

The events of the last year had brought out a more responsible, reliable side to him, but he could still be a bit daft sometimes. She wouldn't have it any other way, honestly. Pausing to change her slippers for boots, she opened the door and stepped out into the crisp night air.

There was Shaun, hopping about and muttering to himself, but at his feet was-

‘What the…? Shaun!’

‘What? It’s funny!’ He grinned sheepishly at her, pain forgotten in the moment. She had to admit, it was rather brilliant. Ed was lying in the snow, pulling against his shackles with slow, deliberate movements. Having reached the ends of his chains, he had been trying to break free – moving his arms up and down in the snow to create a pretty decent snow angel.

‘Look, I made one too!’ he said, pointing proudly at another indent in the thick blanket coating the yard. This angel was around the same size, but with a halo drawn around the head. ‘His name is Nicholas.’

‘Any reason for that?’

‘Nah, not really. Just felt like it could use a name.’

‘If you say so. Now, you coming in or am I going to have to drink both mugs of chocolate? Or I could give one to Ed, he looks like he could use some warming up.’

‘Uhhhhhhhhhhh.’

‘See, he agrees.’

‘Alright, alright. I’ll just put Ed to bed, then I’ll be right in. Got the telly ready?’

‘Paused and ready for action.’

‘Perfect’

‘C’mon, up you get.’ Shaun, careful not to get within biting range, hoisted his best friend up off the ground from behind and steered him into the shed. A festive glow emanated from within, a small tree and strings of fairy lights were placed out of reach of the clumsy, grabby hands of its occupant. Liz turned back inside, smiling to herself. She hadn't been too fond of Ed for most of the time he’d been alive, but the hours before his death had changed that. It might seem strange, but it felt right to have him stay with them. Besides, it was relaxing to have company that didn't require constant amusement.

She kicked the snow off of her boots, stepped back into her slippers, picked up the mugs and went through to the living room. It was warm, cosy and secure. It was theirs. She nestled into the blankets and looked up. Shaun was standing in the doorway, smiling down at her.  
‘Merry Christmas, love’ he said, sitting beside her with a quick kiss on her cheek and picking up the remote.  
‘Merry Christmas.’ As the opening credits appeared on the screen, she leant on his shoulder and sighed happily. This year would be better. She could tell.


End file.
